


Incredible

by walkthegale



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: It’s a bad idea. Beau knows it’s a bad idea. She also knows she can’t work out how to stop.Spoilers for campaign 2 episode 106.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	Incredible

“...Long time, good, good long time.”

“Yeah.” There’s laughter in Yasha's voice. “Good long time.”

“Good, yeah, better.”

Beau finally manages to bring her rambling to something of a halt and for a moment, standing there together, she and Yasha just look at each other. Beau is aware that her clothes are drenched from the pool, that strands of her hair have come loose somewhere during the flight and are dangling around her face. That Yasha is looking right into her eyes, and that she can’t look away.

Beau leans up at the exact moment that Yasha leans down, and their mouths meet with a crash, Yasha’s teeth drawing blood from Beau’s lower lip. Beau hisses, flooded with a heady mix of pain and desire, and snakes her arms around Yasha’s neck.

It’s a bad idea. Beau knows it’s a bad idea. She also knows she can’t work out how to stop.

She opens her mouth to Yasha’s tongue, tasting copper and salt. Yasha’s lips are hot and insistent against her own, Yasha’s hair falling over her hands, the amazing smell of Yasha up close, Yasha’s body pressed securely against her own. It’s completely overwhelming, and Beau wants more, _now_.

She braces her arms and jumps up, wrapping her legs tight around Yasha’s waist, and Yasha is right there with her, moving in perfect time to catch her and hold her there, strong arms locked under her ass.

Beau kisses Yasha with every scrap of the tension that has been building between them, with every drop of adrenaline she possesses. She kisses her like she might die if she stops. Her head is full of Yasha - how unbelievably hot she is in a fight, all fury and strength and death given form. The way she looks at a Beau across a battlefield, the flash in her eyes and the way her attention sings through Beau’s body, making her want it to happen again and again.

Beau kisses Yasha with the blinding rush of pure and desperate _need_ that tore through her when Yasha caught her and swept her up. When she watched Yasha’s wings beating, full and powerful, carrying them both into the air. _She’s an angel_.

Beau shifts, pulls herself closer still, and, just the tiniest bit, Yasha flinches. Anyone else might not have noticed, but Beau’s skills lie in using her body to read the smallest reactions. She remembers their landing, that Yasha hit the ground harder than she did. She breaks the kiss, panting for breath.

“Hey, uh,” she says, trying not to focus too hard on the way Yasha’s lips are swollen with kissing, on the flush staining her cheeks. “You ok? You hurt?”

Half a smile quirks at the corners of Yasha’s mouth. “I am all right,” she says, but there’s something in her tone that Beau can’t quite identify.

This is a bad idea. Beau knows this is a bad idea. The tiny space in her brain that was telling her that, that wasn’t taken up with kissing Yasha, is louder now. She can’t quite shake it.

She loosens her legs from around Yasha’s waist just as Yasha’s arms release her, and she slides to the ground, landing easily on her toes. She takes a step back. Her face feels hot, like she’s blushing, and Yasha... Yasha isn’t looking directly at her any more. _Fuck_.

The silence drags between them long enough to become deeply awkward. Beau’s voice sounds too loud when she finally does manage to speak. “We’d, uh, better get back.”

Yasha nods. “Yes. I suppose so.” She sounds flat. Quiet.

They make their way down the volcano. It’s a much longer walk than it was flight, over rough terrain, some of it more a scramble than a walk. Beau feels like she’s made of broken glass - all her jagged, brittle edges right there on the display.

She wants to say something as they travel. Anything at all, but she can’t find a single word. She knew this was a bad idea. She always knew it would be a mistake. That Yasha would regret it. That things would be weird between them - far beyond the awkward flirting that had become their semi-comfortable rhythm. This is something else. Beau knew it would be something else. She doesn’t know if they can come back from this.

Every now and then, she thinks she can feel Yasha looking at her, but whenever she glances back at her, Yasha’s gaze is firmly elsewhere.

After a while, Beau realises she can hear the others in the distance - they’re almost there. She’s about to tell Yasha that, when she feels Yasha’s hand on her shoulder - a light, careful touch, like Beau might break, or bolt away from her. Like Beau is the one who might run, not Yasha after all.

“Beau.” Yasha’s voice is still quiet. There’s still something lurking underneath the surface of it that Beau doesn’t know how to read. “You are incredible, too.”

As they rejoin their friends, despite everything, despite herself, Beau finds that she’s smiling.


End file.
